


intermezzo

by moonisland



Series: bad decisions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lev is... Lev, M/M, Training Camp, Tsukishima Questions Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisland/pseuds/moonisland
Summary: Lev leans in towards his ear, and says, “Wanna make out behind the gym?”





	intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> [LevTsukki with #46: “That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be.”](https://moonislander.tumblr.com/post/163178187238/otp-quotes-challenge) requested by [icecreamwithsprinkels](http://icecreamwithsprinkles.tumblr.com)!

There are a few things that make Kei question his life decisions, the mistakes he’s made that put him in a certain questionable point in life. Volleyball in general, as lukewarm as his feeling is right now towards the sport, is one. Being in the same team as the Oddball Duo, is another. Stopping when Kuroo and Bokuto called out to him in front of the gym is certainly up there.

But nothing beats this right here, being pressed against the wall by Lev’s body, mouth firm against his own. And, yep, there’s tongue there.

Kei likes to think that he’s logical and level-headed, so he doesn’t know what possesses him to allow himself to be in this position.

“Tsukki,” Lev says as he backs up, though his body is still lining perfectly with Kei’s. His pupils are dilated and his breathing is heavy, but he’s casual when he points out, “You’re distracted.”

Kei is more annoyed than he is flustered, but he angles his head again. “Sorry. Glasses.”

Lev pecks him once. Twice. “You wanna take it off?”

_Yes, please, so I can pretend this isn’t happening and you’re just a blurry blob of an overactive imagination._ “No, it’s fine.”

Lev shrugs and leans in again.

To be fair, he’s not forcing himself on Kei or anything absurd like that. Loud and boisterous as he is, he’s one of the most sincere people Kei knows, and he might have the forceful presence of a thousand suns (which gives him a right headache), but he’s alright when it counts.

Which means this is all Kei’s fault. He wants to grit his teeth, but Lev nips at his lower lips, and he presses a hand against Kei’s cheek to move his head slightly, licking into his mouth with a surprising ease. Fuck. Despite himself, he grips into Lev’s sweaty t-shirt tighter, closing his eyes harder.

If he takes a few steps back, maybe he’ll understand what’s happening. It’s after practice, and they’re trying to cool down at one side of the gymnasium, watching Hinata excitedly rolling up the net as he chatters about a good spike he does from Akaashi’s set to the setter, and Kuroo and Bokuto arguing about… something silly, he’s sure. Lev is usually there with Hinata or Kuroo, but he walks towards Kei with a grin and Kei doesn’t say anything as he slips down the wall against him, massaging his sweaty calf. Kei doesn’t even remember what Lev says exactly, remembering simply nodding and humming one syllable answers.

But then Lev is quiet for a beat, and Kei turns towards him, mostly wanting to know if he can leave without being seen as rude. But then their eyes meet, and Lev’s expression turn into one Kei doesn’t understand well. But then Lev leans in towards his ear, and says, “Wanna make out behind the gym?”

Kei remembers thinking, What the fuck. Kei remembers feeling the urge to hit Lev’s head with the water bottle in his hand, and maybe strangle him with his towel, too. He remembers jerking violently backwards, and then feeling silly for acting so out of depth, despite the fact that he is.

There’s still chatter in the gymnasium. Kei’s heart doesn’t beat faster or anything like that, because all he can feel is incredulity and a vague sense of, _Well, why not?_

Curse that side of him. He can blame being tired, but then again he knows, to an extent, that he has some kind of curiosity in him. Kei just doesn’t expect that part of him to somehow lead him to Lev’s tongue down his throat.

Kei doesn’t know how much time passes. Kei doesn’t know much about anything, really. All he notices is Lev’s arms caging him in (literally the only person around who can do that without it being awkward, wow), Lev’s body heat along the line of his own body, Lev’s leg between his own shaking knees, and the relaxed movement against his lips. Mouth. Tongue. Oh, fuck everything.

Finally, after a long while of Kei being torn between trying to follow Lev’s lead and beating himself up for even trying at all, Lev pushes himself back. He kisses Kei’s cheeks, both of them, more like giving them a loud smooch with disgusting sound and everything, and steps back. And while he looks pretty messed up (at least he’s not the only one, he thinks, feeling the flush high on his face), Lev has a huge grin on his face. He puts his hands on his hips, waiting. “So?”

Kei makes a face.”What, you want me to review it?”

“I mean, a feedback from my make out partner would be nice,” he says cheerfully.

God, Kei has a headache. Again. “That… that was a lot different than I thought it’d be.”

Lev raises a brow. He doesn’t look teasing, more naive curiosity. “How did you think it would be?” His face lightens up slightly. “Wait, you’ve thought about kissing me?”

“No,” Kei says, and it’s the truth. He’s met Lev only earlier this week. The only thought about him that passes Kei’s brain is the fact that there’s someone taller than him. And how it probably contributes to him sucking at receive even more than him. “But I thought it would be…” He stops, and feels himself blushing again. It’s not because of Lev; mostly it’s because he realizes he has no idea what to say because he’s embarrassingly inexperienced about this kind of thing.

“It would be…?”

Oh, for fuck’s sake. “Wet? I don’t know. Like a dog licking my face or something.”

“But I’m a cat,” he says with a casual tone, like that’s an appropriate response to anything regarding their situation. He looks thoughtful, which isn’t a new look on Lev that Kei has seen, but is disconcerting nonetheless when he sees it after they just made out behind the damn gym. “So it’s a good different?”

“I don’t know? Why are you asking me? Are you collecting data on how you kiss or something?”

Lev shrugs, and he offers a hand at Kei. Kei stares a little, but they did just have their tongues in each other’s mouths. Kei cringes at himself. No. He still takes Lev’s hand and lets him pull him away from the wall, following as Lev starts walking towards the lit hallway. Lit empty hallway, thankfully. “It’s good to have a various range of partners before I set a move on someone I really want.”

Kei feels like he should be offended, but mostly he’s just baffled that Lev is talking about ‘range of partners’ and he’s putting Kei in it. “What am I then? The inexperienced one?”

“No, you’re the tall one. Which I guess is useless since the one I like is a lot shorter than us. You’re inexperienced?”

It takes everything in Kei to not just run away, because damn his mouth, and damn his decision making brain, and damn himself. He’s going to have a stern talk with the universe for making him this way. Outside, he simply takes off his glasses and cleans it with his tee as he says, “You can’t tell?”

Lev shrugs. “People have their own style. It’s like playing volleyball.”

_What the fuck,_ Kei thinks, louder. “I… I don’t have any comment on that.”

“You’re good,” Lev says, patting him in the back. “Alright, I need to go before Yaku-san haunts my ass and kicks it again. As much as I like it, it’s probably not healthy. Safe trip to your room, Tsukki!”

As he watches Lev’s back getting further, left alone in the quiet hallway in a foreign school on a practice camp in Saitama, with his lips tingling slightly and headache throbbing away, Kei says, “What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://moonislander.tumblr.com)/[fic post](https://moonislander.tumblr.com/post/163214144988/kurotsuki-with-35-or-levtsukki-with-46).
> 
> i blame shayna entirely. in other news, feel free to prompt me up!


End file.
